


Buddie smut oneshots

by Crashingcryptid



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Each Chapter is Different, First Time Bottoming, Inspired By Tumblr, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mostly porn, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Shirtless, Smut, Top Eddie Diaz, buck and eddie are very cute, each propmt is in the beginning notes, just porn tbh, oneshots, prompts, thank you Fuckingbuddie for these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashingcryptid/pseuds/Crashingcryptid
Summary: Oneshots based off prompts from the Tumblr FuckingBuddie. Mostly smut, and occasional angst, and all kinks/prompts will be in the beginning notes.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 27
Kudos: 406





	1. Stay in, eating out

**Author's Note:**

> @fuckingbuddie: should edmundo diaz be eaten out? absolutely.

Eddie slams another heavy handed punch to the punching bag in front of him, nailing it with two more and and kick. A very long day, and a very annoying day that made him so frustrated he asked Clara to take Christopher for tonight. He loves his boy, but my God, he's not in the state of mind to be around children, especially his precious Chris. 

Buck walks out of the locker room, having just ending his shift on time with Eddie's, only to find him beating the hell out of a punching bag. It was hot, Eddie's muscles moving under his skin, face dripping sweat and the determined angry look on his face. Buck stands, just watching for a moment, before Eddie sees him. 

"Hey Buck.." Eddie grumbles, swiping an arm across his forehead and looking at his boyfriend. They'd been dating for a solid 2 months, but kept it secret. They didn't know how or when they'd tell the team, though they suspected that Cap would catch on to the fact that they now lived together in Eddie's newer upgraded apartment. 

"Come on, we've got to get Christopher and go home." Buck says, smiling and coming over to bump their shoulders. 

Eddie seemed considerably calmer now that Buck was here. Buck had experienced the same shitty day, but here he is, smiling and trying to get him home to relax. 

"Clara is keeping him tonight. Maybe we should just have a night together. Stay in?" Eddie suggests. Buck grins and passes Eddie his bag. "I should shower-" 

"Do it at home. I want to leave." Buck says, grabbing his hand and pulling Eddie to the truck. Eddie grins at the back of Bucks head, wondering how he got so lucky. The drive home was full of small rants from each of them, both complaining about the ridiculous calls and circumstances of today. 

"If that guy had kissed you he would've really needed that ambulance." Eddie grumbles, hand possesively on Buck's thigh. Buck chuckles and rubs his arm. 

"Aww my big bad protector." Buck teases as they pull up to the house. He pulls Eddie close to kiss him and bumps their noses together. "Go shower. I'll order something for dinner." Buck commands. Eddie agrees and heads off to the shower and completely missing out Buck stared hungrily at his ass. 

Eddie takes leg day seriously, as his efforts shows. Eddie was still holding some tension from the day, Buck can see it in his shoulders and back. Buck orders some pizza from one of their favorite places a few blocks away. Buck has 45 minutes.. And he wants to use them wisely. 

He hasn't showered at the station, so he thought, fuck it. Why not kill two birds with one stone? Or, with Buck's intentions, 3 birds with one stone. Eddie was humming, but he heard Buck come into the bathroom. He grins and peaks around the shower curtain. 

"Feel like joining me baby?" Eddie purrs, eyes raking down Buck's body as he strips. 

"Mmhmm.. And I think I can do something to ease that tension your still holding." Buck murrmers, getting into the shower with him. The water is hot, and steam is already starting to fill the bathroom. 

"Oh?" What do you have in mind?" Eddie asks, shuddering and biting his bottom lip when Buck's hands grab his ass. Their so perfectly big, and perfectly fit on his ass. "Mmmm.. Please..?" Eddie whispers quietly. 

Buck kisses him gently, then turns Eddie around and sliding to his knees behind Eddie. Eddie was a bit confused, but shudders and gasps when his ass cheeks are spread apart and hot water slashes over his hole. 

"Fuck! Buck what are you-" Buck's tongue slowly and carefully licks a stripe up Eddie's hole. "Oooh.. FUCK." Buck goes to town, going at Eddie's ass like it's his last meal on Earth, leaving Eddie a gasping moaning mess pressed on the shower wall. 

Buck loves hearing all the noises he can milk out of him, just by simply changing where his tongue hits, or pulling away to nip Eddie's ass cheek. He adds a finger into Eddie, gently pushing his tongue along in as much as allowed. Eddie hips jerk and he presses his ass back on Buck's face. 

"Jesus Christ.. Oh God, Buck.. I'm going to Cum." Eddie moans, beginning to jerk himself off as Buck went faster and more eager then before. 

Steam floods the bathroom, as well as obscene noises from both Eddie and Buck. Buck adds a second finger and starts to press against Eddie's prostate. That's all it takes to get Eddie to go over the edge. Buck keeps rocking his fingers inside of him while jerking himself off quick. 

When both boys come down from their high, Eddie turns off the shower and faces a very smug looking Buck. "Yeah.. Yeah that helps." Eddie chuckles, bumping their foreheads. Buck grins and grabs a towel for him. 

They get dried off, and changed into sweat pants and plain shirts while they do a quick load of laundry. The door bell rings, and Buck retrieves the pizza, glad he prepaid with his card. Eddie gets some plates down and smirks at Buck, who already had a slice half way to his mouth. 

"You sure your not too full baby?" Eddie teases, snatching the slice of plain cheese from his hand. Buck gives him a little growl, pinching his butt. "Don't worry baby. I'll repay the favor later. Now, dibs on what show we watch tonight!" Eddie calls, dashing to the living room. Buck chuckles and gets a few slices, for him and his food stealing boyfriend. 

He'd be visiting his new favorite meal more often.


	2. Can't keep my hands off you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @fuckingbuddie: MAYBE BUCK AND EDDIE JUST NEED TO FUCK IN THE LOCKERROOM SHOWERS AND THEN GO HOME AND FUCK ON THE KITCHEN TABLE THEN FUCK AGAIN IN ONE THEIR BEDS AND THEN FALL ASLEEP AND WAKE UP HUMPING EACH OTHER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... They really do.   
> Semi public sex, light choking, hair pulling, biting, claiming, sir kink.

Buck wasn't a sex addict. He joked he shouldn't self diagnose after the station therapist helped him work through the actual problem. Very high libido+Buck wanting a relationship and intimacy= lots of sex. Abby helped him realize that, and Eddie solidified the idea. 

They'd been together close too 6 months, and there was one thing they had in common among all their other similarities. 

They both had nearly insatiable libidos. 

Eddie yanks Buck into his shower in the locker room, pressing him into the wall with a nearly predatory glint in his eyes. Nothing turned Eddie on more then seeing Buck in action, and their last call of their shift was enough to drive him up the walk. 

"Eddie- we can't.. Here?" Buck stage whispers, the water loud enough to cover up most of the sound. 

"Stay quiet, baby. I need you." Eddie growls, catching Buck's mouth in his. Buck almost protests, but God damn Eddie is too hard to say no too, and too hard from how amazing Buck looked in that moment. 

Buck kisses him back, moaning weakly into his mouth. Eddie grabs Buck's ass hard and starts kissing down his neck. 

"Jesus... Eddie you gotta fuck me. Please you gotta." He begs, lacing his fingers through the long hair He adores. Eddie grins preditorily, turning Buck round and sticking two fingers in his mouth to wet them. 

"Fuck you looks so good baby.. Your so good for me.." Eddie growls, two fingers sliding inside him. Thank God Christopher was on a school trip. No way was what is happening now is going to stop at him. Buck moans, muffling it with his hand. 

He has to be quiet, but he knows he'll be pretty kiyd later. Gotta save your voice. The session was quick, but rough and good. Buck doesn't know how he didn't scream, but he knows if they get caught, Cap was going to kill him. 

"I'm gonna Fuck you all damn night." Eddie growls, pulling on some clean clothes. Buck's face flushes and Eddie adores that look on his face. "Lets go. I don't want too wait." The car ride home could be classified as reckless, as Eddie keeps a hand possesively on his thigh. 

Eddie was pretty much one of the biggest Doms Buck has ever met. He knew many Doms before him, but none of them compared to Eddie, who understood all his needs and took complete control. 

Eddie barely finishes locking the door before he's tearing off Bucks clothes, making out with him with force that'll possibly bruise. Buck wants to be bruised with Eddie's marks. Buck gasps when Eddie lifts him onto the table, snarling into Buck's mouth at the absolutely wreaked sounding moan that escapes him. 

Eddie stripping off his clothes in a hurry to fuck him, makes Buck's pupils nearly take up his entire eye. Eddie grabs a bottle if lube that they'd hidden in a side table drawer, for such occasions. 

Eddie made quick work with the lube, but he takes his time with Buck. Anytime his tries to cover his mouth, Eddie slams into his prostate and makes it so he can't keep quiet. 

Buck is vocal. It's one of Eddie's favorite things. Loud moans, begging, whining, whimpering, and gasps that lit Eddie's blood on fire. 

"Oh God.. Yes.. Faster, sir, faster!" Buck begs needily, looking at Eddie with eyes that made it clear he was wreaked. Eddie smirks, hips positioning so he could hit Buck's prostate hard. 

"Mm... You gonna cum again? You'll be a good boy for m all night. All I'm going to do is Fuck you." Eddie growls softly, hips going harder. Buck whines, back arching and dragging his nails across Eddie's back when he cums. Eddie was close behind, helping them both ride out their highs. 

"Oh fuck... Round 3?" Buck asks eagerly. Eddie kisses him, softer this time and pulling Bucks bottom lip gently. 

"Water, dinner, and a little rest baby. That's what you need." Eddie says lovingly, cleaning Buck up. Buck pouts, but he knows that he's not gonna win that fight. 

Buck downs enough water to make Eddie happy, and digs into reheated soup Eddie made a few days ago. 

"Today was pretty good... I didn't expect so many calls but you never know with people." Eddie chuckles, kissing Buck's head. They talked about work, some other things like what the house needs done, trips they want to take with Chris, but it not long after they finishsd eating, their hands were all over each other and into the bedroom they went. 

Buck, like the little power bottom he is, starts riding Eddie eagerly. Eddie squeezes those beautiful hips of his, sure to leave bruises for days after, some times rocking his hips up and making Buck loose his rytheme. 

"Sir.. Please.." Buck whines, thigh a starting to shake, and eyes rolling back. His head falls back, mouth parted as needy whimpers slip through his mouth. 

"Come on baby... You wanted to ride me. Fuck me like a good little boy." Eddie taunts, grabbing his neck and giving it a gentle squeeze. Buck goes faster, squeaking and moaning needily, holding Eddie's wrist so he can't pull away. 

He loves Eddie's hand here, and how good it feels for Eddie to control him. 

Eddie and him stay up until almost midnight, going at it like rabbits until they have to change their sheets before they sleep. Both sleep will, but with very... Dirty dreams. 

Buck wakes up to both of them practically grinding each other, and squeaks in embarrassment, loud enough to wake Eddie. He smirks at Buck and rolls to pin him. 

"Wait, when do we have to get Christopher?" 

"Not until six. And no work tonight. Now be quiet and let me fuck you good." 

Buck has no complaints, and does just that.


	3. In my clothes, in my bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own prompt: Eddie has a habit of putting on Buck's clothes. Their big and comfortable and smell like his boyfriend.   
> Buck loves Eddie in his clothes, but for very different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck can top, Eddie can be his bottom, I low key love this idea.   
> Praise kink, hair pulling.

Buck grabs an apple, stretching and taking a quick bite. He's way more happy about days off now that he spends them with Eddie, and has a sense of pride since he was able to take Christopher to school today. 

Eddie had needed the sleep. 

Speaking of Eddie, he stumbles from the room while rubbing his eyes, and wearing Buck's hoodie. Buck grins, looking at just how cute Eddie is on his clothes. Eddie is only an inch or two shorter, but Buck wears pretty big hoodies, so it comes down to Eddie's thighs. When Eddie reaches up to grab a mug for coffee, Buck almost drools at the fact that Eddie had no underwear on. 

"Hey baby." Buck murrmers, wrapping his arms around Eddie's waist, placing tender kisses on his neck. Eddie squeaks, shivering and giving a little moan. "Mm.. You look so good in my clothes." He whispers, gently kissing Eddie's ear. 

"Mmm.. Coffee first. Fucking after." He says, turning to kiss Buck gently. Of course Buck pouts and Eddie grins. 

He gets both of them a cup of coffee, and stretches, once again exposing his beautiful butt. Buck growls quietly, grabbing it and giving it a squeeze. Eddie squeaks and almost spills some coffee, spinning around to glare at Buck. 

"Watch your hands when I have my coffee!" Eddie grumbles, attempting to sound intimidating, but looking a lot like a puppy. Buck tilts hid head and smirks, pulling the hoodie back over his ass. 

"Not my fault you've got such a beautiful ass. I just want to touch it.. Especially when your not wearing any clothes.... Except mine of course." Eddie flushes and bites his bottom lip, looking at Buck through his eyelashes. Buck grins, kissing him quick and grabbing his own mug of coffee. Eddie grumbles, practically pouting into his mug. 

Buck smiles and finishes his coffee, stretching out his back a little and washing it out and drying it while Eddie talks about last night's shift. It had been long but not busy. Eddie ended up clean a bunch of things that needed cleaning because he was bored. 

"Would've been more fun with you. We could've made out." Eddie says with a grin. Buck snorts and shakes his head. 

"And have Hen take pictures to put all over the station again? I don't think so." Buck says, still remembering that day. Hen had apparently won the bet of when they'd get together, much to Chimneys displeasure. Eddie blushes remember all the teasing they got that day, and a scolding from Bobby that they need to keep it PG at the station. 

Eddie finished his coffee and Buck pulls the mug out of his hands, smirking. 

"I think you promised me sex after coffee.." He teases, pulling Eddie close with an arm around his waist. Eddie grins. Looping arms around Buck's neck to pull him closer. 

"I think I did.. Bed room?" Buck interlocks their fingers and pulls him into the room, kissing Eddie's neck and jaw as they went. He always loves how sensitive Eddie is there, especially with all the lewd little sounds he makes. Buck slides his hands under the hoodie, lifting it up past his hips but doesn't take it all the way off. Eddie wiggles slightly, looking confused. 

"I'm going to fuck you in my hoodie baby." Buck whiskers, grabbing Eddie's hair and pulling his head back to layer hickeys on his neck. Eddie gasps, a shaky moan escaping him. He loves having his hair pulled, something Buck very much enjoyed doing. 

"Come on Buck I need you.." Eddie whines, gasping when Buck pulls apart his legs, pushing his left leg up and placing gentle kisses on his hips. Buck grabs some lube off their side table, lubing his fingers and sliding two inside. 

"Mm.. Your so tight baby.. So good and tight for me." Buck whispers, watching Eddie's beautiful reaction. Eddie's eyes shut and he flushes red, hips moving down on the fingers in him. He likes being good.. He likes praise from Buck. It makes him feel special. 

"Your such a good boy for me." Eddie growls, fingers thrusting carefully. "You like being my good boy, don't you? Like being like this for only me? Laying out and submitting to me?" The words fall easily from Bucks mouth, making heat curl inside Eddie's stomach. 

He is so good at that, and it drives him crazy. Buck's third finger slips inside as he lubes himself carefully. Eddie looks beautiful, almost sinful, hips rocking, mouth open and body shaking with pleasure and need. 

"Your so beautiful for me, Eddie. Your stunning, baby. All for me." He whispers softly. Eddie smiles weakly, whining when Buck's fingers get pulled out. "Mm.. Don't worry, I'll fill you good." He says darkly, slowly sliding himself inside of Eddie. 

Eddie moans, head thrown back with his hands gripping Buck's biceps, legs spreading open on either side of him. Buck bites gently on Eddie's neck, licking over his sweet spot. Buck's hips start rocking faster, fucking into the pliant man beneath him.

"Fuck.. God Buck, faster. Please." Eddie begs shakily, eyes pleading Buck for more. Buck snaps his hips forward hard, making him cry out in surprise. He arches, screaming on pleasure as Buck gets faster and rougher. 

Eddie rarely ever likes going rough. He enjoys slow sex with Buck, but the way Buck riled him up this morning was just too much. Buck grips his hips as he Fuck him, getting closer to his peak. 

"You gonna cum baby? Think you can do that for me?" Buck whispers, jerking Eddie off in time with his hips. Eddie nods, body arching up as he came from the over whelming pleasure. 

Seeing Eddie loose himself like that was enough to send Buck over the edge as well, as he pushes his hips inside and cums hard. 

Eddie sags on the bed, breathing heavily with a satisfied smile on his face. "I definetly need to wear your clothes more often if this is how you respond." Eddie whispers, whining when Buck pulls out and leaves him empty. 

"Mmm.. And you just look so cute in my clothes." Eddie grins evily. 

"Your never getting this hoodie back." Eddie declares and Buck rolls his eyes fondly. 

"You can keep it. It's better on you anyway."


	4. What you deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @fuckingbuddie: Eddie making Buck cum with just his fingers, completely intent on pleasuring him and making him feel as good as possible because buck deserves it and eddie knows that better than anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck likes to be taken in all positions.   
> Overstimulation, anal fingering, praise kink, nipple stimulation.

Buck whines, face pressed into the bedsheets, legs shaking, back arching and hips wiggling gently in response to Eddie's fingers inside him. Eddie had this glint in his eye. When Buck came back to the station and they official forgave each other, Eddie wanted nothing more that to make Buck feel more... Welcome. 

That's how Buck found himself face down, ass up, naked with Eddie two fingers in him. Eddie wasn't going to fuck him tonight, he told Buck that. 

"Tonight is your pleasure baby. You are going to lay here and just me touch you.. Let me pleasure you baby." Eddie told him as he laid him down. Buck was pretty okay with getting sexually spoiled like this. 

"Fu-fuck~!" Buck mewls, hips snapping back on Eddie's fingers needily. Eddie gave his ass a pop, and grabbing Buck's right thigh, opening his legs more. "Eddie, Eddie! Fuck I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum." Buck gasps, a cry escaping him when Eddie's fingers speed up. He arches and cums hard, a sob of relief and pleasure escaping him. 

"Mmm.. So good." Eddie murrmers, not missing the whimper Buck gives. Eddie pulled his fingers out, flipping Buck on his back and spreads his thighs. Buck squeaks quietly, eyes getting wider. "You look so fucking good.. You are beautiful baby." Eddie whispers, kissing up Bucks stomach until he meets his mouth. Buck kisses him eagerly, melting onto the bed. 

"Eddie.. Why are you doing this?" They'd had sex before, like most couples do, but Eddie hadn't done these things to him before. He hasn't ever touched him like this. 

"I want you to feel good baby. You are so amazing.. And I should've never treated you how I did baby.. So I'm making it up to you." He says gently, kissing Buck's knee. Buck blushes and smiles softly, pulling Eddie for another kiss. 

"Thank you.. I love you." He whispers gently. Eddie grins and slid three fingers into Buck this time, face to face with the moaning boy. Eddie catches Buck's mouth in his, swallowing all the moans. Eddie holds Bucks thigh, pulling it away so he can get better access. Seeing his fingers going into the shaking boy was nearly enough to make Eddie cum. 

"Eddie... Mmm please.." Buck whines. Despite having just cum, and still sorta riding the high, Buck was very eager to continue. Overstimulation was some thing he loves. Eddie speeds up his fingers, biting at Buck's neck and chest. 

"Oh trust me baby... Your going to be boneless by the end of this." Buck nods weakly, carefully rocking his hips down, sweet whines and eyes rolling. Eddie wants to almost... Wreak him. To make him cum over and over until all he can do is beg and moan for Eddie. 

He gently drives his fingers into Buck's prostate, eyes darkening when he gasps, gripping the sheets and practically keening in pleasure. "Oh God.. Oh God it feels so good!" Buck whines, chest hitching up with his breath. Eddie grins, slowly circling Buck's nipples as he continues his slow and careful movements. 

Buck's breath hitches again, mouth falling into a silent scream when Eddie begins pinching and tweaking one of Buck's nipples. 

Buck is in heaven. The touches, kisses, Eddie's body on his and his fingers deep and pleasuring him. Each touch is sending electricity through his whole body, every kiss, every thrust was driving him nuts. Eddie was so methodical with his touches, very careful and almost sadistic to over stimulate him so carefully. 

Eddie's lips trail gently over until they wrap around his unattended nipple, gently sucking it and rolling it around with his tongue. Buck shakes, grabbing Eddie's hair and clawing his back. 

"Fuck! Oh God.. It feels so good!" Buck whimpers, body moving carefully along with Eddie's to get some friction. Eddie chuckles, taking his hand and mouth away from his nipples. Buck whines unhappily, and grumbles, but it turns to moans when Eddie's fingers speed up again. 

"Shhh baby.. You can do it. Cum from just my fingers baby. I know you can." Eddie gravely voice encourages, fingers pressing gently into in shaking boyfriend. Its enough to send Buck over the edge, orgasm stronger then the first and a sob escaping him as he sags down into the bedsheets. 

"Fuck.. I can't do anymore." Buck whines, causing Eddie to chuckle and gently take his fingers out. Buck shifts a bit and giggles at how good he feels. "Do you need help?" He winks at Eddie who blushes and looks down at himself. "Did you-" 

"Say nothing or I'll keep going." He warns, eyes dark but playful. Buck giggles, pushing himself up to kiss him. Eddie sighs softly, hands rubbing over Buck's back and hips. "I'm going to change. Get comfortable. I feel like cuddling." Eddie says, gently pinning Buck to the bed. Buck nods and watches as Eddie gets off the bed to change. 

How'd he get so lucky?


	5. Make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Own prompt: Buck is a brat, and his new favorite phrase is "Make me."   
> Until Eddie tells him to be quiet and behave. Buck says "Make me." And he is made too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie spanking Buck? Yeeess please.   
> Spanking, face fucking, ice play, bondage.

Buck has a lot of interesting things to say. 

He knows a ton about natural disasters, but also knows random facts about musical and technical theatre. Sometimes he'd mumble out lines from Shakespeare monologues or other plays. Sure he didn't know pop culture, but he was a massive theatre nerd. 

Not that anyone in the station would ever know, because he refused to tell them that

But while he had tons of interesting things to say, his newest favorite phrase was "Make me." 

Eddie and him had been together for a few months, and Buck is one of the biggest brats that Dom Eddie had ever met. He tests Eddie to no end, and he is practically the definition of a teasa, and it didn't surprise Eddie when Buck began using the phrase "Make me."

It starts like a joke. Eddie asked him to help clean the storage closet and Buck let slip a joking little, "Make me." Though he said nothing, Eddie's eyes darkened slightly and Buck realizes the golden opportunity he has. 

So, besides calls, Buck responds to just about everything Eddie asks with his new phrase with varying tones of needy, sexual whines. No one really says anything about it, because Eddie and Buck joke like that all the time, more so now that they were together. 

But Eddie can see the glint in Buck's eyes now that he's getting away with it. Once they clocked out and get into Eddie's truck, Eddie fixes him with that look. Every submissive knows that look, and Buck is hard just seeing it. 

"You fucking tease." Eddie growls, hand gripping Buck's thigh good and hard. Buck shives, lower lip caught between his teeth, batting his eyes. Picture perfect innocence, which makes Eddie grin like a predator. "When we get home, I'm going to make you mine." Eddie snarls. 

"Promise? That I'm yours?" He whispers softly. Eddie rubs his thigh as He drives. 

"Your always mine." Eddie says softly, and Buck just melts. He likes belonging to Eddie, and hearing Eddie declare it.

When their home, they make sure they have enough time before they have to get Christopher, and Eddie pulls Buck into their room. 

"Strip down, and get on the bed." Eddie says, eyes dark and pulling off his own shirt. Buck leans on the door and grins. 

"Make me, Sir.." He whispers into the half dark room. He hears Eddie snarl gently, and feels his hands go under his shirt and yank it off. Before he can lower his hands, Eddie pins his arms over his head and starts biting and sucking his neck. 

"That's not going to fly tonight, slut." He snarls into his ear, voice with possessive undertones that Buck's knees fucking buckled. Eddie pulls his hips against his own, laying him on the bed. Pulling off his pants and underwear quickly and leaving Buck exposed to the chilled bed room air. 

"Oh God.. Sir.." Buck whines, covering himself. Eddie smirks, kissing Buck's thighs gently, moving toward his hips, and over his stomach. He moves Buck's hands off his crotch, and grabs his belt. 

"I'm going to drive you crazy baby." He whispers quietly, flipping Buck onto his stomach. He helps Buck get on his knees on the bed and ties his arms behind his back. Buck shifts and sighs, rubbing his face into the bed sheets under him. He feels Eddie just groping his ass, giving it soft squeezes, rubbing it and treating it like it was a beautiful thing to behold. 

Then he gives it a solid smack, sending a spike of pain through Buck. He cries out in surprise, whining when another one quickly follows up the first. Eddie knows how much Buck likes getting spanked. Everytime his hand makes contact with his firm ass, Buck gives pathetically quiet moans into their bedsheets. 

"This is for all your disrespect... You've been begging for it all damn day, huh?" Eddie taunts, smirking at how quickly Buck nods. "Mm... It's nice that your finally being a good boy. But wait here.. I'm going to get some thing for you." Buck bites his lip in anticipation, ass still burning and throbbing. It felt good, and he shifts his hips as he waits. 

"Safe word baby?" Eddie's voice shocks him out of his trance and he giggles softly. 

"Red sir.. I'm green." Buck says softly, quickly pulling in a gasp of breath when he feels cold ice rub over his hole. "Fuck!! Sir~!!" Buck tries to wiggle away from the shockong sensation, but the mix of his tied back hands and knees pressed into the bed makes him unable too. 

Eddie grabs the free section of the belt to pull him closer and still. "Safe wording out?" Buck shakes his head furiously, feeling the ice slip down over his cock. His hole body is hot, and the ice feels good, although jarring. 

Eddie grins, circling Buck's hole, gently and slowly sliding the ice inside him. Buck shivers and let's out a sharp cry of pleasure and pain. Eddie's fingers slide in along it, and it very quickly melts and drains from him. 

"I think I need you on your knees for me." He whispers softly, pulling Buck up and gently forces him to his knees. Buck looks up, eyes completely submissive to him. He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, eyes shut for Eddie to fuck his mouth. 

Eddie is eager to follow suit, going slow, with careful movements are first, that begin getting rougher and going deeper with each roll of his hips. Buck moans softly, tasting Eddie on his tongue and feeling so good that Eddie is in control. 

Eddie's hips start to stutter as he grows closer to his peak, and while Buck really wants to taste him, Eddie pulls out and stands him up. "Im going to fuck you now, baby.." Eddie whispers, putting Buck in his earlier position. Buck wiggles his hips and nods, spreading his legs apart at the knees so Eddie can better see his hole. 

Eddie gently rubs a lubed finger over his hole and gently circles it, making Buck let out quiet whimpers. He waits for him to push his fingers inside, and when he finally does, Buck fucking keens. 

Eddie makes sure he's very carefully fingers him open, getting him slowly stretched open. He wants to make sure Buck can take him without being in pain. Eddie never rushes prep, because if he hurts Buck he'll never forgive himself. 

Once he's stretched open, Eddie lubes himself and he thrusts inside, hard. Buck instantly moans, rocking his hips back onto him. Eddie gently tangled his fingers through his hair and gently started thrusting inside of him. He started fucking him, good hard and fast, forcing out beautiful noises from Buck. He likes hearing how vocal Buck is. 

The cold of the ice is very forgotten, replaced by Eddie's warmth, and hearing the grunts and groans from Eddie's pleasure are driving him wild. He likes making Eddie feel this good. 

It doesn't take long for both boys to reach their peaks, cumming in sync. Eddie thrusts his hips as he rides out his high, and Buck pushes his face into the sheets. The belts untied and tossed away, and he gets rolled over on his back. Eddie looks down at him with soft eyes that made Buck melt. 

"You should Fuck me again." Buck grins with a small wiggle of his hips. Eddie gets close to him and catches Buck's lips in his teeth and pulls. 

"Make me."


	6. What's underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie buys himself a pair of panties, and wears them as an experiment. Buck sees him in them, and Eddie is for once, very pleased by Buck's impulsive nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panty kinks, daddy kink

Eddie awkwardly shifts, checking out his body. 

He bought himself a pair of black panties, just on a whim, but they fit.. And they felt good, and looked great. But he felt incredibly awkward about wearing them. He pulls on his jeans and tank top, planning to take Chris to Carla and go hang out with Buck. 

Christopher, although pouting he wasn't coming with, was very excited to see his favorite baby sitter. He makes sure he reminds Eddie to say hi to Buck for him, before Eddie is officially on his way. 

They weren't really dating, at least not yet. They'd been basically skipping around having the actual conversation on their feelings for each other. They'd gotten close to talking about, and also got close to fucking in various places a in their respective apartments, but so far, no dice. 

Eddie sighs and climbs out of the car, getting greeted at the door by an excited Buck. 

"Please tell me you didn't adopt a puppy or buy an indoor pool." Eddie groans, seeing the big, absolutely adorable look on his handsome friends face. Buck instantly pouts at him. 

"Maybe I'm just excited to see you!" Buck brings him in for a happy hug. Buck was trying not to drool over Eddie's arms, since the man never wore tank tops. Jesus Christ, talk about arm porn. "And I maybe bought a present for Christopher!" Buck rushed out, then high tails it into the apartment, grinning when he hears Eddie groan. 

Christopher lost the bear he won at the fair during the tsunami, and Buck couldn't help but buy him a new one. It was slightly bigger, but basically identical. 

"What's this?" Eddie asks when Buck offers it too him. 

"It's a replacement for the one Christopher lost. He was so happy when he won it, I just had to replace it." Buck says softly, smiling to himself. Eddie gives him a fond grin. 

"Thank you Buck. Christopher will love it. He says hi, by the way." Buck grins and gets them bottles of beer, while they just chat about work calls, Christopher, and whatever else comes to mind. 

Mild flirting ensues of course, with Buck holding a bag of chips over Eddie's head. 

"Come on, you can get it!" Buck teases, Eddie basically chest to chest with him and trying to grab the bag. 

"Buck, you dick, give them baaack!" Eddie whines, giving Buck puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please? Please please please Buck?" Those big eyes and those way too kissable lips made Buck hand them over so he wouldn't do something they might regret. 

Eddie grins in victory and turns to grab his beer, the back of his shirt having ridden up to show Eddie's underwear. Buck's vision zeros in on them, and he reaches to grab the back of them. Eddie squeaks quietly, freezing. 

"What are these?" Buck murrmers, voice thick with arousal. Eddie gulps and looks over his shoulder at Buck. "You wearing panties, Eddie?" Buck whispers huskily. 

"Buck.. Let go.." Eddie whispers, gasping when he feels Buck's body pressing to his back and Buck's hand cupping his ass. "Buck~" Eddie sounds deliciously breathless. 

"You didn't answer my question, Mi Amor." Buck whispers, smirking when Eddie's eyes widen. Buck speaks Spanish, and he knows Spanish? Eddie can feel his dick twitch. 

"It was just am experiment." Eddie whispers, face growing hotter and heart beat thumping when Buck's lips graze across his neck. "Oh God.." He whispers. Buck's slips a hand to cup Eddie's crotch. 

"Your so hard for me... Fucking delicious." He whispers, rubbing the hardening cock of his much more then best friend. Eddie let's out sinful sounding whimpers, reaching back to grab the back of Bucks neck. 

"Strip for me, querido." Buck orders quietly, and standing back slightly. Eddie gulps and pulls off his shirt and pants. When he bends over to pick up his pants, Buck pulls on the back of them and smacks his ass. Eddie squeaks, standing straight up, looking over his shoulder in surprise. 

"Mm.. They look delicous on you querido.. Absolutely beautiful." He growls softly. Eddie stands up and turns around, Buck attacking Eddie's mouth in his own. They had needed this kiss, both of them having avoiding it. 

Eddie consumes Buck's mouth, taking all of him in, devouring him like he had been needing too for months. Buck eagerly returns the need, pressing Eddie onto the counter and slipping a leg between his thighs. Eddie's hands go after Buck's clothes. 

"Please.. I want to touch you." He begs softly. Buck grins and pulls back slightly to take off his shirt. Eddie moans quietly, loving the sight of Bucks body. "Aye, papi.." He whispers out, eyes flicking up to gauge Buck's reaction. 

Buck's eyes darken and and kisses Eddie hard, hands squeezing Eddie's hips hard. "Fuck... My room." He growls, lifting Eddie up with ease and taking him upstairs. Eddie squeaks and clings to him, grinning into Buck's skin, placing open mouthed kisses across the skin. 

"What does this mean?" He asks quietly, gasping when he was set down on the bed with Buck between his legs. "What does this mean for us?" Buck pulls Eddie close with a hand on the back of his neck, pressing their foreheads together. 

"I want you... In all aspects, everyday.. I need you in my life." He says softly. Eddie grins and kisses him softly, easily undoing Buck's belt and throwing it across the room. The kisses went back to the agressive and hungry way they had in the kitchen. 

Buck was soon complete stripped, sliding Eddie's panties aside and fingering him open gently. Eddie covers his face, feeling so embarrassed of his position. Legs spread open wide, hips rocking on Buck's avalibe fingers, mouth open and face red from the simple touches. He did not expect to be a bottom, but feeling Buck's fingers inside him, feeling his body over him was so God damn good. 

"Papi~! Fuck.. Fuck me already please!" Eddie whines pathetically. Buck hushed him with a kiss on his stomach, before he gently pulls fingers out, and panties off. 

"I changed my mind. I want to see you." Buck murrmers, kissing and marking up Eddie's thighs until he licks up Eddie's length. He teases Eddie's fluttering hole with his fingers, sucking Eddie off eagerly. 

Eddie's surprised his doesn't cum right then and there, his hips thrusting up and a loud whine escaping him. Buck's hands pin him down, his mouth doing perfectly sinful things to his cock. Eddie starts to get very close to peak, hips thrusting and moaning coming near constant. 

"Fuck! Papi~! I'm gonna cum!" He whines shakily, hips rocking up and into Buck's hot mouth. Buck takes his mouth away, standing and living himself up to edge Eddie's hole. 

"I'm gonna Fuck you you baby.. Can you handle that?" Buck teases, tongue licking across Eddie's ear shell. Eddie nods, pulling Buck into him by wrapping his legs around Buck's waist. Buck snarls, hips snapping toward inside of Eddie, making the man below him mewl out. 

"Oh fuck Papi!" He whines, face burrowed into his neck. Buck's hips thrust carefully, body moving along with Eddie's perfectly. Their bodies reacted perfectly to each other, filthy words, whimpers, moans and sift cries fill the room. 

"I'm close.. I'm close Mi Amor." Buck groans, kissing Eddie hard. Eddie's hips rock down on Buck, both hitting their orgasms hard, this time with the person they'd been getting off to for months. Buck's hips finally stop thrusting and he pulls out, holding Eddie close. 

Their skin is sensitive, veins full of fire, and bodies shaking with after shock of the powerful orgasm that ran through them. 

"Holy shit.." Buck whispers, grinning down at Eddie with love in his eyes. 

"My God.. Why didn't we do this sooner?" Eddie grumbles softly. Looking up at Buck with a grin. 

"We were beating around the bush. But.. I think maybe we can officially be together now." Buck says with a grin. Eddie kisses him again and pulls Buck to lay with him. 

"I should have bought those panties sooner." Eddie says with a grin. Buck grins with an evil glint in his eyes. 

"Better order more." Buck says, but both of them are getting to tired to keep flirting. Buck spoons Eddie to his chest, making sure Eddie's asleep before he drifts off himself.


	7. What you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small scene between Eddie and Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking, degrading, Sir kink

Buck gently runs his hand across Eddie's lower back, lips brushing over his ear shell. A shudder rocks his body and he looks at Buck, eyes pleading. 

Eddie needed Buck, he needed to be taken complete control of, and judging by the look in Buck's eyes he was going to get it. 

"Come on Eddie... You know the drill. Strip down and kneel at the bed." Buck whispers huskily into his ear. Eddie shudders, but he knows better then to disobey. 

Getting undressed is easy. Eddie can change in and out of his uniform with ease, he can get ready to leave in minutes, but with Buck watching him like that, it's harder than it should be. But he eventually stands in just his blue briefs. Buck smirks, taking his time looking at Eddie's body. 

"All the way stripped, Eddie. You know what is happening tonight. Your smart, Mi Amor." Buck says, voice thick and raspy with arousal. Eddie gulps, the The praise going straight south. He takes off his underwear, and kneels at Buck's right side. "What am I going to do to you, querido." Buck whispers, have going through Eddie's soft hair. 

"Spank me, Sir." He says into Buck's thigh, shuddering softly. Saying it out loud made Eddie feel the scene that much more. His heart thumps on his chest as Buck's hand on the back of his neck causes goosebumps. Buck grins, helping Eddie stand, pulling him over his lap. 

Eddie fit very well there, and Buck constantly reminded him how pretty he was when he was in his place. Buck ghosts his hand over the ass om front of him, muscular and firm, perfect for tonight's activity. A firm, but not so painful smack, struck Eddie's left cheek, a matching one placed on his right. Eddie whimpers out a moan into the bedsheets. 

Warm up first, spanking later. 

Buck takes his time, swats eventually becoming painful, turning Eddie's ass pink, then moving to red. Eddie can't help his hips twitching forward or his eyes rolling back. He tries stifling his moans into his hand, but Buck yanks his arm behind his back, holding it there. 

"You know I don't let you hide your sweet noises querido." Buck says in his velvet tone that makes Eddie's cock throb. "I want to hear how much of a pain slut you are." Eddie let's out such a beautifully sinful whimper. Buck strokes his ass, and smacks it good and hard. 

"Please, Sir.. Bruise my ass. I want to feel you when I sit down." Eddie begs. He feels Buck lean back, hearing his belt slip from the loops after it was unbuckled. Buck breath hitches, shutting his eyes. 

"Color?" Buck says softly, resting the cool leather on his hot ass. 

"I'm green. In so so fucking g-" Eddie gets cut off by a sharp smack that made Eddie suck in a harsh breath. 

"Watch your mouth, Mi Amor. I'll tie you down and will not let you cum for a few days if you keep it up." Buck warns, and Eddie knows he means what he says. 

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry sir.. Please.." Another smack was laid down, and Eddie keens. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Hey Eddie, you okay? Leg hurt or something?" Buck asks, fighting to keep the smugness out of his tone. Eddie sends him a half hearted glare, his ass bruised and sore, but it felt good. 

"Yeah. I hit it on the truck this morning is all. I'll be fine." Eddie says, sipping his coffee hastily. Chimney, Hen and Bobby share a quick look, confused. 

"Should be careful with that." Buck says, now completely smug. Eddie glares at him, but he's grinning. 

Bobby sighs and eats another forkfull of scrambled eggs. He's too old for this.


	8. Red leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck orders himself a red leather choker, just for fun, and tried it on when he gets home. Eddie comes over for their weekly movie night, he's got some questions, and too many ideas with Buck wearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck in chokers??   
> Yes

Buck grins, snatching the small box from his mail box along with his other mail. He was almost embarrassed to be this excited over this package, especially because of its contents, but he can't help it. 

He ordered a choker. A red leather choker, with spikes and a large O ring on the front. Opening the box made his stomach get hot, and he slowly runs his fingers over the leather. The clasp is like a belt buckle, and he stands in front of the mirror, and slowly puts it in, making sure it's not too tight 

He though of Eddie putting it on him, and he imagined how it would feel around his throat as he sucks him off. He shudders, adjusts himself in his pants. The collar looks, and feels good, and he keeps it on as he changes into sweat pants and a tank top, before making something for dinner. 

He knows Eddie will be over for the weekly movie night. Carla basically forced him at first, demanding he winds down and gets out of his house to be with someone. She take a Christopher out and they have fun, and Eddie really looks forward to having time to relax. 

Buck forgets to take off the collar, and goes about making some snacks before there is a knock at the door. Buck perks, so glad he gets to see Eddie again. He opens the door, taking the offered pack of beer. 

"Hey Eddie! I got some dinner ready, but I have no idea what to watch." Buck says casually, putting the beer on the counter. 

"Are you.. Are you wearing a choker?" Eddie asks, reaching out and running his finger over it. Buck freezes up a moment, eyes going wide. "I mean.. Don't get me wrong. It's pretty cute." Eddie's voice was husky. Buck shudders, gulping and seeing the aroused look on Eddie's face when the ring bobs with his throat. 

Eddie loops his finger through it, pulling Buck close. "About time we stopped beating around the bush..." Buck whispers, faces close. Eddie chuckles, gently brushing their lips together. Buck gasps and gives a sweet little whimper into his lips. Eddie chuckles, gently kissing him, pulling Buck close with the help of the choker he wishes he'd seen Buck in sooner. 

"Fuck... We can continue, but we gotta eat first. You aren't eating right." Buck flushes, looking adorable. "Yes, I pay attention, Buck.. You matter to me.. And I'm pretty sure we're considered a couple by the station." He shrugs and kisses him. "And you wouldn't mind being mine." Eddie says softly into Buck's lips. Buck giggles and nodded happily. 

"Your right. I wouldn't. Am I yours then?" Eddie nods. "Are you mine?" Eddie grins, and nods again, letting go of the collar and running a thumb under his eye. Buck leans into the touch with a little sigh. Eddie grins, and pats his face. 

"Let's eat dinner... But keep that collar on. It looks very good on you." Eddie compliments, and opens a beer for him and Buck while he plates up the food. "Want me to choose a movie?" 

"Yes please. You know how indecisive I can be." He says, carrying the plates to the living room couch. Eddie nods, sitting on the couch and grinning when Buck sits right beside him. He ends up selecting some kind of action movie, since after they finished their food, his attention was on Buck. 

First, he wrapped an arm around Buck's waist, gripping his hip possesively. He slips a hand under his shirt to touch the skin underneath. Buck shudders, breath hitching. His head moves up slightly and Eddie dove to place a hot, open mouthed kiss on the skin there.

"Fuck.." Buck whimpers shyly. Eddie slides his free hand down to rub over Buck's growing hard on. 

"Mm.. I've been wanting to touch you for so long.." Eddie whispers huskily into his ear. Buck let's out a little moan, head dropping down so Eddie have better access. "You sound so good when I'm touching you... I can't wait to see you under me as I fuck you hard." He snarls quietly, squeezing Buck's hip. 

"Please.. Upstairs.." Buck whispers softly. Eddie smirks, shutting off the TV and pulls Buck up the stairs to his bed, kissing him the whole time. Carla has Christopher for the night, they have no shift tomorrow, and Buck is free too. 

And Eddie wants to ravage the needy whining man he was pining after for months. 

Clothes were strewn across the room, and the only thing on Buck's body was the choker. Eddie was between his legs, grinning widely as he lubes both his fingers and his hole. 

"When's the last time you've had some thing in your ass." Eddie says blunty. The blush on Bucks face was so precious, and Eddie presses a finger into his hole. "Answer me baby." 

"Umm.. Mo-Monday.. I got some toys." He whispers, sighing in pleasure when a second finger slides inside. 

"What did you think about? When you fuck yourself to orgasm, what do you think about?" Eddie growls with a smirk. Buck whines, but the pleasure is making his thoughts hazy. He rolls his hips gently as Eddie keeps stretching him. 

"I think about you.. Maybe now I can see if you can Fuck me as good as I want you too." Buck whispers, pulling Eddie close to kiss him. Eddie grins as he nips the boys bottom lip. 

"Oh, I will. You stretched enough?" He asks gently. Buck nods, and relaxes when he feels Eddie tease his hole with the head of his cock. "I wanna fuck you so hard baby." He murrmers quietly, snapping his hips forward. Both boys moan out in pleasure, eyes rolling and bodies melding together. 

"Jesus... Oh God you- you feel so fucking good.." Buck whines, hips shifting. Eddie grins, slipping off the collar and attacking the exposed skin with teeth and lips. "Please.. Fuck me.. I need you." Buck whines breathily. Eddie teasingly rolls his hips, then slams inside him. 

"Fuck!! Your so God damn tight... You feel so so good." Eddie grumbles, lips trailing hickeys and bite marks from his neck to his chest. "I like leaving these nice marks on you. You deserve it.. To be mine." He whispers quietly. 

"Please make me cum..." Buck whispers. Eddie hips speed up, and he periodically spanks Buck in time with his swats. Pain with pleasure was one of Buck's biggest turn ons, judging by his begging and moaning. Eddie wanted better access, and pulls out to flip him over on his stomach. 

Buck let's out a surprised moan at that, because he isn't used to being thrown around like that. Being man handled was one of his favorite things, especially when once he was on his stomach, Eddie went after him again. 

Instead if fucking him, he lowers his head and parts Buck's pink ass cheeks and licks over his hole. Buck gasps, crying out in surprise. 

"Mm.. I'm going to make you cum like this." Eddie says into Buck's ass, tongue sliding inside him a little before he begins kissing and biting at the sensitive skin. It drove him while to feel Eddie holding his ass with bruising force, and to have his tongue going at his ass. 

It doesn't take long to get Buck to his peak, and Eddie smirks when Buck shakes through his orgasm. 

It was the first of five, because Eddie is near insatiable, but Buck is fine being Eddie's little fuck toy.


	9. Dinner and a show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @fuckingbuddie: buck fucking moans while eating delicious things. eddie's really fucking thrown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty talk/degrading kink, daddy kink, spanking.

Eddie likes having Buck over for dinner, especially since Buck normally forces Eddie out of the kitchen to cook. He loves Buck's cooking, and likes watchukng him show Christopher how to do certain things, but tonight it was going to be just them, abd Eddie was hell bent on cooking for Buck this time. 

Eddie can't cook much, but he can make a mean 5 layer lasagna. So after Carla take a Christopher to a birthday party/sleep over, Eddie makes his masterpiece for Buck. They were kinda already together, just not labeling just yet as they figured out all the feelings there. Though it was clear they were going to end up married later in life. 

A door bell alerts Eddie of his baby Buck's arrival, and he opens the door to see his pretty blue eyes. 

"Are you cooking?? Baaabe, I wanted to do that!" Buck whines, but his miniscule protests go out the window when Eddie kisses him. "Mm.. I suppose you can get away with it this time." He half heartedly grumbles. Eddie rolls his eyes and slaps Buck's ass as he walks past. 

"Yeah I cooked, and if you keep it up I'll spank you." Eddie grumbles huskily, sending a shiver through Buck. "Mmm you'd like that, huh?" 

"I might. You'll have to try it out later." Buck winks over his shoulder and skips to the living room to find a movie on Netflix. Eddie shakes his head and plates some food, taking them and two waters to the couch. "Babe! You should have let me help you." Buck scolds gently, taking a plate and water. "Stop doing everything by yourself you stubborn man." Buck growls playfully. Eddie raises an eyebrow. 

"Watch who your taking to, you stubborn brat." Eddie growls, nipping Buck's bottom lip. Buck squeaks, scurrying back to the couch. Eddie grins, watching his ass as he walks. Eddie sits down, picking up the remote to continue Buck's attempt to find a movie. 

Buck eagerly digs into the food, and at the first forkfull, he fucking moans. Eddie's head snaps to see Buck roll his eyes back and groan. 

"Holy shit, it's so goood!" Buck moans out, quickly swallowing and going for another bite. Eddie can feel the blood rushing straight south, abd swallows hard. Buck once again let's out an obscene noise when he takes another bite. 

"Jesus Buck." Eddie mutters, trying to distract himself. 

"What?? It's so good Eddie!" Buck defends, confused about the large blush on his face. He takes another bite happily and moans excitedly. "You've gotta make it more often." 

"If you make noises like that when I do I'll have to make it when Christopher isn't home." Eddie says, giving up on finding a movie. Buck blinks in surprise and tilts his head. "Your moaning like a dog in heat, Buck." Eddie says, raising hid eyebrow. 

He knows how vocal Buck is. It makes this south harder. He wants to pounce on him and fuck him hard.

He looks away to grab his water when he hears a soft moan. He looks over and growls quietly when he sees Buck had set aside his dinner and spread open his legs to rub himself. 

"Oh fuck." Buck whispers shakily as he rubs over his crotch. "Yes.. Oh~!" Buck hips start to roll and Eddie sets his own aside. His hand goes over Buck's, getting in his ear and growling. 

"You really touching yourself, you slut? Your just begging to get nice and punished." Eddie whispers, pulling Bucks hand away and rubbing over it himself. "But you wanna be punished don't you. Your that much of a whore." Buck arches, eyes rolling back. Eddie degrading him drove him nuts. 

"Papi... Please fuck me. I won't touch myself again.. Please just fuck me." He begs him, biting his bottom lip. Eddie smirks, diving down to his neck and kissing the skin there. He likes kissing his neck, because the hickeys shoe on his pale skin. Buck is lucky that he just want to fuck him, or he would get truly punished before getting fucked. 

"Oh trust me baby... I'm going to fuck you." 

Clothes are stripped off, and hickeys are lathered on Buck's pale and perfect skin. Buck moves his hips back to get Eddie to finger him, but Eddie pulls back and spanks him hard. 

"Stay still, you slut." Eddie snaps, and Buck whines. "Don't be such a needy brat." He growls, free hand pinching and twisting his nipple. Buck squeals, eyes rolling back and hips jerking yet again. Every hip shift gets a slap on his ass, but Buck isn't complaining. He lifts up his hips when Eddie begins fingering him. 

"Fuck.. Oh fuck Papi.. Your fingers feel so good." Buck whines, looking up at him with desperate eyes. "Please fuck me." He whispers. Eddie chuckles and kisses him softly, biting his bottom lip gently. 

"As you wish baby." He whispers, lubing himself and thrusting inside him. Buck arches up, crying out in surprise with Eddie bitting down on his sensitive neck. "Jesus Christ, your so God damn tight." Eddie growls, hips bucking gently before actually fucking away.

"I want to be tight for you, Papi.. Oh I like your cock in me." He whines breathlessly. Eddie licks across his ear shell. "Faster.. Fuck me faster please!" He whines, rolling his hips down needily. Eddie snaps his hip and makes Buck move with the power of it. 

"Like that?" Eddie teases, grinning like a predator as he does it again. Buck whines out in pleasure with his eyes rolling back. "Oh that's it baby. Want to be fucked like a good little slut." He growls, hips slamming inside him. 

"Oh God~! Papi... Feels so good!" Buck whimpers needily, eyes rolling back. They stop talking, but Eddie and Buck are making the most obsene, nearly animalistic noises. 

"I'm gonna cum, Papi.. I'm gonna-!" Eddie slams into his prostate, causing him to arch up and cum on his chest and stomach. Eddie smirks, feeling Buck's hole tighten sends him over his edge. 

"Oh shit baby.. Your so good." Eddie praises, kissing from his ear, over his cheek, to his lips. He swallows the whine Buck let's out when he pulls out. "Aww i know.. You just wanna be full of my cock huh?" He teases. Buck blushes and giggles. 

"Mm.... It feels good." Buck says with a little smile. "Fuck me again after dinner?" He asks quietly. Eddie grabs the plates to reheat the food. 

"Sounds good. But you better way quietly or this will keep happening. 

Buck let's Eddie cook for him more often.


	10. 5 times Eddie discovers a kink Buck has and 1 time Buck discovers one of Eddie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is learning how to let certain things feel good, and Eddie is learning he's also got some kinks of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck goes from top to bottom REAL quick

-1-

Buck kisses over Eddie's collar bone, sucking gentle hickeys across the skin there. Eddie groans shakily, running his fingers through Bucks hair. Their bodies were practically melted together, soft moans and whines escaping them when they got closer. 

"Fuck, Buck I want to fuck you." Eddie growls quietly, making Buck growl back. He drags his teeth over the exposed neck skin. Eddie whines, and grabs his hips to roll him over. He straddles Buck, hand resting on his exposed neck to lean down and kiss him. He feels Buck's pulse thumping on his palm, and he almost yanks back to apologise, until he feels Buck's cock twitch on his thigh. 

"Oh~!" Buck whispers quietly, eyes rolling back and pressing his neck up onto Eddie's hand. Eddie grins, biting Bucks lower lip. 

"That's interesting.. You like my hand here? You okay for me to squeeze your neck?" Eddie asks softly. Buck takes a deep breath and nods. Eddie applies pressure to the sides of Buck's neck, careful to not make him too uncomfortable. Buck looks momentarily scared, but when he meets Eddie's eyes, he melts. His eyes hold compassion, kindness for the boy underneath him. He relaxes his grip. 

"Hey sweetie.. You okay?" Eddie asks softly, rubbing his thumb over the skin below his hands. Buck smiles softly, leaning up to kiss him softly. 

"I'm okay... It feels good.. It's different with you." Buck says into Eddie's mouth. "It feels different when it's with someone who loves me." He says quietly, rubbing across Eddie's wrist and smiling. "I like when you touch me like this... Are there more ways that you can make me feel good?" 

Eddie chuckles, sliding his hand down and circles his nipples gently. Buck squeaks, eyes widening, and a shakey moan falls out of his mouth when Eddie pinches his nipple. 

"Oh.. Isn't that cute?" Eddie murrmers, playing with his nipples for a moment. Buck's cock twitches again, his back arching up and eyes fluttering shut. Eddie eases his hand down to press his hand to Buck's lower stomach, lowering his head to kiss him softly. 

"Eddie, please fuck me. Please I need you." He whispers softly, pulling Eddie's hand back around his throat. Buck looks so pretty underneath Eddie, and he quickly thrusts inside of Buck. His begging was precious. 

Buck let out sweet moans, eyes rolling back when his throat was squeezed over and over. Buck rolls his hips in time with the thrusts, soft and breathy moans escaping him that was making Eddie's cock throb inside him.

"Oh God.. Faster... More." He begs him, hips moving faster. Eddie growls, and his hips meet Buck's. 

-2- 

Eddie grins when he wakes up to Buck's lips on his neck, and the pressure of the hybrid on his midsection. He got Buck to go to sleep eventually, after lots of sex, but this wasn't a bad way to wake up. Part of him likes Buck in heat. 

"Eddie, please~! I wanna ride your cock." Buck whimpers, biting Eddie's ear lobe. Eddie groans, already hard and needy. "Can I?" He begs. Eddie chuckles, dropping his hand down on Buck's ass. He didn't mean too drop it down as hard as he did, but it landed with a loud swat. 

The two froze, Eddie tensing and hoping he didn't hurt Buck or make him upset. Buck shudders, giving a soft moan at the sting pulsing over his ass. Eddie tilts his head, rubbing his hand over the hand print. 

"That feel good?" Eddie asks curiously, and let's down another heavy handed swat. Buck moans, tuning and presenting his ass to Eddie. He had two red hand prints on one cheek.

"I do like it.. I like it a lot. Please continue." Buck asks quietly, lowering his head and lifting his ass for Eddie to touch. Eddie rubs his ass gently, and smacks it down hard, leaning up to kiss his ass gently. Buck gasps, a quiet little moan escaping him. He presses his face into Eddie's thigh. 

"Mm.. Fuck your so beautiful baby." He compliments, smacking his hand over Buck's lower cheek. He rubs over it, and grins. He's going to continue, as long as Buck kept moaning. 

-3- 

Eddie tangles his hand in Buck's hair, shakily jerking his hips. Overstimulation was something both of them enjoyed, and Buck had made him cum twice just from a blow job. He whines, tugging Buck's hair, and words were tumbling from his mouth. 

"You are such a good boy... Shit, kitten.. Your a good cock sucker." Eddie murrmers, eyes rolling back. "Such a good boy for me." 

Buck pulls off of Eddies cock, face flushed and eyes looking up at him shyly. 

"Umm.. Eddie?" Buck asks quietly, rubbing over Eddie's thighs. Eddie moves his hand from his hair to his cheek. 

"Yes baby?" Buck leans up to the touch and smiles. 

"I really like when you say things like that.." Eddie raises his eyebrow. "When you call me good?" He whispers quietly.

"You want to be my good little kitten? Huh? You enjoy being my cock sucker?" Eddie asks with a grin. Buck melts, licking up Eddie's cock. "That's it.. My good kitten.." 

-4- 

Buck feels like he might explode. Eddie had him on his back, fingers deep inside of him, and right against his prostate. 

When Buck was on his second day of heat, but he couldn't sleep and Eddie had a plan. Eddie has never had his prostate massaged before, and Eddie was quickly correcting that. 

Buck whines, hips slamming down onto them, whining desperately, cock twitching desperately as he came dry. Eddie loves watching him cum, watching him shake and whine. 

Driving Buck to the point of trembling, shaking orgasms, it made Eddie proud. 

"You need more baby? You wanna be a good boy for me and last a few more minutes?" He asks with a predatory grin. Buck melts and nods. 

Buck slept peacefully that night. 

-5- 

Buck had never liked the idea of not being able to talk. He likes talking, being vocal, and letting Eddie know how good he's making him feel. Eddie, early in the morning of the 3rd day, offers up an idea. He found a ball gag from years ago in his years of sexual escapades.

"Will it hurt? And.. Does it make me look nice?" Buck asks. 

"We can try. Pinch my arm if you want to stop." Eddie says softly. Buck nods and opens up his mouth. The ball gag slips inside, and ties it around his head. "It does make you look good... Such a pretty boy for me." He says, grinning at how it stretches his mouth open. 

Buck melts and moans into it, feeling as pretty as Eddie says. 

-6- 

Buck felt like he was on fire, Buck fucking him hard with only one hand pinning both of his an ice his head. Eddie whines shakily, rocking his hips down as best as he can. 

Buck is having none of it. 

3 days in, and Eddie knows that he's not gonna last the rest of the week with Buck's abilities. 

"Keep moving and I'll tie you down so I can just Fuck you and you can't stop me." He snarls, biting his lower lip and snarling. Eddie shudders, a small gasp escaping him at the idea. 

"Do it." 

Buck's hips stutter to a stop. 

"Wait, what?" 

"Tie me up.. Tie me up and use me. There's ropes in the closet.. I'll teach you how." Eddie begs, eyes wide and desperate. Buck grins, with Eddie's help, he ties him perfectly and soon the beautiful man is spread open on display for him. 

"I can't wait to keep you like this." He says darkly, fingering him gently. Eddie nods needily. 

"Please.. Please Fuck me." Eddie begs, gasping when Buck slams back in. 

Eddie can last the rest of the week if Buck treats him this good.


	11. Play time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is high strung, snappy, and is so annoyed by being in charge that Eddie sets up a play time for him with toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex toys, multiple orgasm, daddy kink.

No one knew what Buck's problem was. He was snappy, moody, and was wound up so tight he felt like he might snap. No one could approach him without him feeling like he might explode. 

"You need to get him sorted out before he explodes." Bobby says firmly, eyeing Buck who was cleaning up one of the storage closets. He actually volunteered to clean, mostly because it was at least a little calming. 

"I just need to get someone to take Christopher so I can get him some help. He's gonna want to... Um, talk, so I want us to have some time alone." He says, working a few plans out in his head of what he can do with Buck. 

Once he sets it up with Hen to have Christopher for the night, and he's glad Buck and him live together now. 

"Aren't we picking up Chris?" Buck asks, biting his lip when Eddie rubs his thigh softly. 

"No, Hen is handling that tonight. Me and you are going to have a day together. You've got some stress to relieve." He says warmly. Buck shivers and sighs softly, the hand on his thigh edging toward his inner thigh. "You've been so tense lately... I'll have lots of fun making you feel good." 

"Eddie.. What do you have planned?" He asks carefully, looking extremely shy. Eddie just squeezes his thigh and smirks to himself. "Eddie come on.. You gotta tell me." 

"Nope. Just relax. Let me handle it tonight, okay?" Eddie says firmly, and that is enough to melt Buck into the seat. He likes when Eddie touches his thigh like that, and it feels so good to have Eddie in control. He's no longer in control, Eddie is, and he's okay with that. 

Inside the house, Eddie strips off Buck until he's in his briefs, and he places a soft kiss across his jaw and neck. Buck shudders, eyes closing when Eddie's hands slip over his ass. He leads Buck to his bed room, stripping to his own boxers, and pulling out their box of toys. 

"Oh..." Buck grins excitedly. Eddie chuckles, pulling off Buck's briefs and lays him on his back. "What are you going to use?" Buck asks softly, keeping his hands over hus head. He knows he can't touch himself when Eddie's in charge. 

"Mmm.. I dunno baby.. What do you want to try?" Eddie asks, shifting through their large collection of toys. "Oh.. I know.." Eddie pulls out a tentacle dildo he hadn't tried on Buck yet. Buck grins wide, lifting his hips up and biting his lower lip. 

Eddie lubes the toy, and his fingers in the processes. He circles over his hole, gently slipping them inside of Buck. He squeaks quietly, shifting his hips and moaning, feeling Eddie stretching inside him. He hadn't bottomed out in a long time, and it was good to feel his hole being filled again. 

"Oh, that's perfect.." Eddie whispers, fingering him gently and gradually getting a bit rougher. It drives Buck wild, and he's soon grinding his hips in turn with the fingers. "Are you ready for the toy?" Eddie asks softly, gently circling the tip of the toy around his hole. Buck shivers, lifting his hips once more and nodding. 

"Yes.. Please!" He begs quietly. Eddie slides it inside, slowly easing the curved dildo inside him. Buck whines shakily, hips moving down onto it, feeling it rub over his prostate. "Fuck!" He gasps, trying to move around, but Eddie pins his hips down. 

"No. I'm in control." Eddie snarls, eyes dark and scanning Buck's face for signs of resistance. Buck gives a shakey little moan before melting into the bed. He places his hand over Eddie's, squeezing it gently. 

"Please.. Your in control." He whispers quietly, has long when he toy begins moving in and out. "Oh God.. Yeah.. That feels so good." He whispers out. 

"You like me fucking you? Like me in control? You've been such a bad boy lately... So rude and disrespectful. You just wanted me to play with you, ruin you, didn't you?" He snarls, interlocking his fingers as he thrusts the toy. Buck's thighs shake, hips moving slightly from the power of each thrust. 

"Please, I've been bad for only you.." Buck whiskers quietly, whining softly. "I needed you in control." He admits quietly, whining high and needy when the toy slams his prostate. Eddie does it a few more times, then pulls it out and clean a it off. 

"Mm.. I want to fuck you.. I might play with more of our toys after.. But I need you right now." He gently moves between Bucks legs and pins both of Bucks hand over his head. "Mm.. I only need to use one hand to hold both your hands down." Eddie growls, leaning down and catching his lips gently. 

"Mm.. Can you fuck me now?" He asks quietly, biting Eddie's lower lip. Eddie lines up with Buck's entrance, and thrusting inside him. Buck arches up, and whines pathetically. He can't move, can't wiggle, he just has Eddie in control. 

"Oh God, your so tight.. You feel so damn good." He whispers quietly, growling as he begins thrusting into Buck hard. Buck likes it rough, and so does Eddie. He likes the look on Buck's face as he milks out whines, gasps, moans, whimpers, all of the noises that drove Eddie wild. 

"Oh God, feels so good!" He whines shakily, eyes rolling and arching his back and down on his cock. 

"Oh baby, that's it. You need me, huh?" Eddie teases, snarling quietly at him. Buck nods, whimpering and shaking all over. "Do you wanna cum baby?" Buck nods, feeling Eddie's hips pick up and his free hand moving to jerk him off. 

"Fuck, fuck! Yes I'm gonna cum!" He whines shakily, cumming quickly after. Eddie slams inside, cumming hard in time with Buck. They ride out their orgasms, and when Eddie pulls out, Buck whines. Eddie picks up the toy box and smirks. 

"Don't worry, baby... I'll keep you nice and filled up."


	12. 5 times Evan Buckley ate Edmundo Diazs ass like carbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it ALL   
> THANK YOU to my baby SEAOFASHES ON TUMBLR   
> You rock and this is for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck really really really really really love carbs. 
> 
> And eating ass.

-1-

Buck gently pushed Eddie down onto the bed, making him tumble back with very little grace and an indignant squeak. 

"Hey! Watch it, Buckley!" Eddie growls playfully, nudging Buck's hip with his foot. Buck rolls his eyes, taking off Eddie's pants and briefs with a smirk. 

"Yeah yeah.. I just have to do a little something for you. After all.. You've had a rough few days." Buck says, sweetly kissing Eddie's knee. Eddie smiles softly, letting his head fall back. His eyes follow Buck as he goes from his knee to placing hot open mouthed kisses across his inner thighs. Eddie expected him to suck him off, but Buck had a different plan. 

Buck spreads his cheeks, and slowly licks over Eddie's hole, smirking when Eddie jolts and moans. He mixes in kitten licks, slow tongue strokes, and nipping at Eddie's thighs and cheeks. 

Moans from both of them fill the room, because Eddie is loosing his mind over Buck's skill, and Buck is enjoying every moment, eating Eddie out like it's his last meal on Earth. 

"Oh my fucking God, Buck! Shit, it feels so good... I want your fingers in me, please!" He begs shakily. Buck grins, slipping a finger aside, but not at all stopping his ministrations on Eddie. 

-2- 

Eddie whines into his hand, thighs shaking with the effort of keeping himself slightly up. After a very long, very annoying, and very taxing day, Buck and Eddie want some stress relief. 

After stripping Eddie of all his clothes, he laid on the bed and smirked at his confused and butt naked boy friend. 

"Sit on my face. I want to eat you out." Eddie blushes and swallows hard. 

"I thought that was just a one time thing." He admits shyly. Buck's eyes rake down Eddie's body and darken. 

"Your my favorite meal. Sit on my face."

So here Eddie was, having cum twice, hand bunching up Bucks shirt and practically mewling as Buck went to town. 

"Oh fuck, baby.. Your so good." Buck murrmers, Eddie's hips jolting when he feels Buck's lips moving across his hole. Buck lets out another rough and delicous moan as his tongue traces back over his hole. 

His legs tremble, and he arches up to press his ass into Buck's mouth. He definitely enjoyed being Buck's meal. 

-3- 

Eddie has to stay quiet. He has to, or they could both get caught, and he doesn't know if he wants to be caught in this position. 

Buck has him pushed against the shower wall, the shower at the station, no less, with his face in Eddies ass and basically trying to take his souls out through his ass. 

Buck is trying to be quiet, but it's pretty hard when he can feel Eddie's thighs quivering in his hands. When he sees Eddie pressing his cheek to the wall and had his hand over his mouth to stop from moaning. When he looked so wreaked that his face was getting red, and Buck digs his knees down into the ground to stop from moaning at that look. 

Despite their lack of vocally expressed pleasure, it was very much enjoyed by both of them. Eddie had only seen Buck eat cupcakes this enthusiastically so the treatment was blowing his mind. Buck's hands squeezed his thighs hard, surely leaving bruises, and his tongue circles his entrance. 

Shuddering into the wall, Eddie's body tenses and he cums hard. Buck following suit as he jerked himself off. Eddie going over the edge, especially from simple stimulation, was one of the hottest things Buck has ever seen. 

His eyes roll back and his head ducks down like he's trying to hide. His fingers are between his teeth to stop from yelling, but he's letting out delicous whimpers. Buck pulls away grinning and getting up off the floor. 

"You have no shame, Buckley." Eddie pants quietly, turning to face him. 

"Not when I can reduce you to a moaning mess I don't." Buck grins, and turns off the water. 

-4-

Eddie shifts, arms bound behind him and legs tied to the table legs. They had been trying out BDSM, specifically being tied up and restraints. Eddie was bent over their table, bent over and tied down perfectly so Buck could do anything he wanted. 

Buck rubs Eddie's ass gently, carefully opening up Eddie's cheeks and smirking when Eddie shudders. He softly blows on his hole, making him twitch and shake a little. 

"Buck, please.. Please eat me out. I need you." Buck's eyes widen and his mouth practically waters. Sure, Eddie did show he liked being eaten out but he never specifically asked for it. 

"What was that baby?" Buck asks coyly, rubbing his thumb across his hole. Eddie gives a high whine that had Buck fully hard in his jeans. 

"Please! Please Fuck me with that tongue of yours." Eddie begs shakily. Eddie smirks and ran his tongue across Eddie's hole, slow and careful. "Oh fucking hell.. More, please more!" Eddie begs desperately. Buck moans, tongue circling over the twitching hole and nipping Eddie's cheek. 

Their moans mixed together perfectly, occasionally interrupted by Eddie begging, and babbling incoherently. He can't move his hips or legs, or really at all, and he loves it. 

"Please, Fuck you feel so good.. So good." Eddie whines, cumming hard from the stimulation. Buck chuckles and rubs his thigh gently. 

"I'm going to milk you from just this baby. Think you can do that?" Buck asks, voice husky and lips smeared with spit. 

"God yes. Please." 

-5-

Buck tucks Christopher into bed, kissing the sleep boys forehead and smiling. He makes sure that Christopher is asleep so that Eddie and him can catch up on a TV show they've been meaning to watch. He carefully shuts the door and heads to the living room. 

He expected Eddie to be sitting on the couch with a beer or two, maybe snacks and the show on, but instead, there was a random show in the background and Eddie face down, ass up on the couch. 

Stark naked. 

Buck growls and Eddie glances over his shoulder at him. 

"I need you. Please?" He begs quietly, reaching back and spreading his ass cheeks. Buck wastes no time. 

There is something so good about just wreaking Eddie on only his tongue. He likes hearing him moan, whimper and feeling him shake in his hands. He leaves hickeys and bruises on his ass, thighs and hips. 

Eddie shoves his face in a pillow, groaning shakily. Buck grown a quietly, tongue swirking expertly. All those years if eating popsicles really paid off, since he could go hours without tongue cramping. 

Eddie knows he's gotta be quiet so Christopher won't hear, but he lets out the sweetest nioses, being as loud as he dares, because Buck loves his noises. 

Buck growls, nipping Eddie's cheeks, and sucking gently on his hole. Eddie whines shakily, eyes rolling back, making the most delicious sounding moans. Buck spreads open Eddie's thighs, drool running down his chin and slicking over Eddie's taint. Eddie shudders, reaching up to jerk himself off. 

"Fuck, Jesus Christ!" Eddie exclaims, trying to shove his fingers into his mouth. "You feel so good, your tongue feels so good.." Eddie murrmers shakily, his hips jerking. 

"Don't worry baby... I'll make you feel even better. Let's continue in the bedroom." Buck sayd, voice dark. Eddie grins, pulling Buck in for a heated, but very spit wet kiss. 

"You always do." They kiss and Eddie strips Buck down before laying on the bed. 

"Now finish what you started."


	13. Man handled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is used to being the top in relationships, but with Eddie, he's very surprised and delighted to be manhandled by Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buuuuck is so baby guys.

Buck hasn't been with a person since Ali, but he knows he's almost always been on top. He knows he's not very dominant, a few relationships with men after his Seals training proved that. He had no problem being on top though and hadn't ever bottomed before. 

Eddie and him had a few beers, and had been dating a little over a month, but with their busy schedules and Christopher being home, they hadn't fucked yet.

But Christophers not home, their off for two days, and Buck has been teasing Eddie all day, still thinking he'd be the Dom. Buck radiates all of the bottom energy. Eddie can practically smell it coming off of him, and it drives him insane. Buck liked acting like he could Dom, Eddie likes watching him try. 

Buck feels Eddie's hand slip up onto his inner thigh, gently rubbing and inching close to his crotch. Buck gasps, biting his lower lip, and looking at Eddie with wide eyes. "Oh... Now?" He asks shyly. Eddie chuckles and puts both of their beer on the coffee table. 

"Come here baby." Eddie says, pulling Buck and shifting him to straddle Eddie's lap. Buck gasps, biting his lower lip and trying to pull his hips away so Eddie didn't feel how far he was getting. Eddie smirks, grabbing his ass and giving it a firm squeeze, pulling their hips against each other. 

"Fuck.." Buck whispers, giving a little moan at the friction on his crotch. "Eddie.." He moans shakily, hips carefully rolling over Eddie's. Eddie grins, moaning in pleasure, and slipping off Buck's shirt. 

"Mm.. Can't wait to have you under me." Eddie growls, lips ghosting over Buck's neck. Buck shudders and his hips falter. 

"Under you?" He whispers shakily. 

"Awww.. You thought you could top.." He gently rubs his thumb over Buck's lower lip. "That's cute baby.. But your defiently a bottom." He says with a smirk. Buck blushes, mouth parting at the feeling of Eddies finger at his mouth. "See?" He pushes his thumb inside.

Buck suck on his thumb, eyes fluttering. Eddie chuckles, watching Buck carefully bob his head, his tongue swirling carefully around Eddie's thumb tip and the underside of it. 

"Shit baby.. You sucked dick before?" Eddie asks, smirking devilishly. Buck shakes his head, blushing and pulling his mouth off Eddie thumb. "You wanna try baby?" He asks with a smirk. Buck blushes darker, gently rolling his hips over Eddie's bulge. 

"Let's get to the bedroom first. More comfortable." Buck says, face red as a tomato. Eddie chuckles, patting his ass to get Buck to stand. Eddie grabs his hand and pulls him to the bedroom, shutting the door and stripping his shirt off. Buck's eyes trail over his body and feels his cock twitch in his pants. A shakey whimper escapes him, and Eddie's mouth twitches. 

"Strip down baby." Eddie says, voice thick and dark. Buck clumsily pulls off his jeans, but doesn't take off his underwear. Blue briefs, and they make his ass look damn good. Eddie's eyes trail to the very obvious bulge in Buck's briefs, which is a little damp from pre cum. 

"What about you?" He asks, breath catching when Eddie stands basically chest to chest with him. Eddie's hands find his hips, moving to cup his ass and give it a squeeze. He gasps, and whimpers. 

"I'll strip when I Fuck you. Right now I wanna touch you baby." Eddie slaps his ass hard, leaving a large red hand print. Buck gasps, moaning shakily. Eddie smirks. "Kink one..." He trails his hands to Buck's hips, rubbing over them before grasping his nipples and giving them a gentle pinch. Buck squeaks, and he bites his lip. Eddie chuckles and gently rolls them between his fingers and pinching them gently. Buck lets out soft and needy moans, gripping the bottom of Eddies shirt. 

"Mmm.. Kink two." Eddie murrmers, gently easing a hand up around his neck. Buck's breath stutters, and his eyes widen. Eddie pulls him into a kiss, gently squeezing his neck softly. Buck relaxes, and moans softly, shutting his eyes again. "Mmm.. Kink three. I might find more." He says softly, pressing a tender kiss to Buck's lips. 

Buck feels Eddie's hands grab his thighs and lifts him up. Buck squeals at that, wrapping his arms around Eddie's neck. "Shit!! Eddie!" He squeals, whining a bunch. Eddie chuckles and gently lays him on the bed. 

"Awww.. I can easily carry you baby.. That's so cute." He says darkly, pushing Buck further on the bed and stands between Bucks open legs. He slips off Buck's briefs and tosses them over his shoulder, licking his palm and grabbing Buck's cock. Buck whines shakily, throwing his arms over his face. Eddie likes that it barely takes any thing to get Buck to this point. Just a few touches, just a little bit of pleasure. 

He grabs a bottle of lube and slicks up three fingers and Eddie's hole. He gently pushes two inside, knowing Buck can handle it. Buck and him had done things that weren't sex, mostly Eddie's fingers in his ass while Buck tries to muffle his moans in the shower. 

Buck grinds his hips down, eyes fluttering shut and hands gripping the bed sheets. "Oh fuck.. Yes.. That feels so so good.." He whines, biting his lower lip. "I want your cock.. Jesus Eddie please." He begs, back arching when Eddie presses his third finger inside. A shaking gasp escapes him, and he lets out a while that goes straight to Eddie's cock. 

"Keep up your noises and I'll fuck you until you can't walk." 

"Do it." 

Eddie's eyes darken, and he lubes himself. He finger fucked Bucks hole roughly, fingers nudging against Buck's prostate but not hitting it. He wants to make Buck feel good, and he enjoys the way Buck is responding. His hips are rocking, drool dripping down his chin, and legs trembling. 

"Please, for fucks sake Eddie, please just Fuck me." He begs shakily, eyes rolling back. "I just want your cock." He whines. Eddie chuckles and pulls out his fingers, lining up and thrusting in. His hand goes around Buck's neck. 

"Shit baby.. Your nice and tight." He says softly, hips slamming in and out roughly. Buck lets out a deliciously high moan, eyes rolling and mouth falling open. Buck looks sinful, and so so delicious. Eddie grins, milking out alI kinds of noises from Buck. It takes nothing more then an angling of his hips, and Buck unleashed a flurry of sexy whines and whimpers. 

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna- Oh fuck, EDDIE!" Buck's back arches off the bed, body trembling all over as he rode out his high with Eddie still going inside him. 

Seeing him cum, combined with the all too perfect O face, sends Eddie over the edge, cumming deep into Buck. 

They ride out their highs, moaning and whining together, body's melted together. 

"Shit baby.." Eddie murrmers. He says softly. Buck grins softly, pulling Eddie into a kiss, perfectly content to have Eddie burrowed inside him. 

"Round two?" He whispers, wiggling his hips. 

"Oh, you cheeky bastard." Eddie growls, smirking and pinning Buck's wrist. Buck moans, eyes rolling at the restraint and body relaxing into the bed. "Oh... Kink four.. Perfect."


	14. Gentle and firm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie have been dating for a while, and Buck hadn't had sex with him yet.   
> One night, some thing must be in the air, because Buck feels finally ready, and Eddie takes great care of him in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Justsmilestuffhappens on Tumblr!!

Bucks had a lot of sex in his life. He slowly came to terms with the why, and it's simply because he needs a constant. He needs an everyday, something and somebody to look forward to.

First it was Abby. And when she left, it became Eddie. 

Buck told him first thing that he didn't want to rush things, and Eddie was fine with that. Buck still didn't have proper closure from Abby leaving. Buck couldn't bare of Eddie left him too. 

So Eddie let him take his time. They kept it to themselves for a few months, and when the team found out, they were nothing but supportive and kind. Hen teases Buck about his libido at first, saying no sex at work, but when he admits that haven't had sex yet, she was a little surprised. 

"Nothing? No sex at all?" She asks. They were talking together off to the side from everyone. 

"I mean.. We've done somethings like hand jobs and blow jobs but.. I just haven't been with a guy for years." He admits quietly. "And.. Eddie's really big." Hen chuckles and pats his shoulder. 

"Take your time. Eddie is perfect for you, and your perfect for him." She says with a warm voice. Buck nodded and gazes at Eddie from across the room. Eddie catches his eye and smiles, eyes going over his body and pupils dilating. Buck flushes, gulping and smiling back. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck finally, finally got Christopher to sleep. He had wanted Buck to read him all kinds of books, and didn't want him to go. It took a while, some bargaining and begging, but Christopher finally went to sleep. 

"You are wrapped around his finger." Eddie teases when he comes back to the couch. Buck rolls his eyes with a chuckle, laying with his head on Eddie's lap. "Mm your so cute." He says softly, cradling Buck's face softly. Buck blushes hard, eyes fluttering and heart just melting. Eddie does this constantly, just touching him, praising him, calling him all kinds of sweet things that make him feel amazing. "My beautiful baby.. My stunning boy." He whispers, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. Buck lets out a soft whimper, and his eyes get hazy. 

"Eddie.. Let's move to the bedroom, please."

Eddie gently pins Buck to the wall, rubbing his hands from his hips to underneath his shirt. Buck let's out a soft whine, raising his arms from Eddie to take off his shirt. Eddie knew Buck's body, he loves it, and tonight was a little different. Tonight was different, a heavy feeling in the air that made every thing feel electric. 

"Eddie.. I need you. I need you." He whispers quietly, heart pounding. Eddie chuckles, voice gravely and gently bites his lower lip. "Oh fuck!" He whispers. 

"Buck... Are you sure? You want to do this right?" Eddie asks softly, stroking his hair. Buck nodded softly, pulling Eddie toward the bed. 

"I'm sure Eddie." He whispers, pulling off his jeans and briefs. Eddie followed suit, pulling off his shirt and stripping down completely. Buck's eyes ate him up, and Eddie smiles, laying him on the bed carefully. 

"Alright baby. Let me take care of you." He says softly, voice deep and perfect. Buck nodded, mouth falling open with a moan when Eddie carefully pushes his legs up and open by his thighs. His hand slowly rubs down to cup his ass and then gently dips a dry finger to rub over his hole. Buck jolted and whined, arching his back abd Eddie just gently teases over the hole. "Your so right. Now long has it been for you baby?" 

"Umm.. I've been in LA for about four years? So it's been 4 years since." He whispers, feeling almost embarrassed. Eddie didn't seem to judge him, just nodding and taking his finger away to rub over his thigh again. 

"Well.. I've got lube.. But I want to do something a little more. To make breaking your four year streak a bit better." He says softly. Buck bites his lower lip, curious about what that means, until Eddie begins kissing along his side and stomach, slowly slipping down to sit between his legs perfectly. 

"What are you doing?" Buck asks quietly, hips shifting nervously. Eddie shushed him and blows gently on Buck's hole. "Oh fuck." He whispers, Eddie tongue sliding over his hole. Eddie's tongue glides gracefully over his hole, circling and kissing across his hole. It made Buck's eyes roll and makes all kinds of noises. 

Eddie loves that he can make Buck let out any noises he wants him too. Just a single twirl of his tongue or a tightening of his grip has Buck letting out high whines and little whimpers. He sits back on his heels, and grabs a bottle of lube. 

"I'm going to stretch you open now, okay? It'll hurt, but I'll make sure your prepped. If you want to stop at any time let me know." Eddie says softly, gently sliding his first finger into Buck. Buck whines softly, back arching and eyes rolling. 

Eddie takes his time, he really does. Buck loves the familiar feeling of the burn and stretch that comes with Eddie's fingers. Their not particularly long, but their thick and they fill him up well. He doesn't take long to find Buck's prostate, gently nudging against it and killing sweet moans out of him. 

"Oh God~! Fuck Eddie, it feels so good." He whimpers shakily. Eddie chuckles, carefully adding his third finger and speeding up his fingers to drive some more moans out of the pliant boy bellow him. "Yes, please I need you. Please Eddie." He begs shakily, hands balling up the bed bellow him. 

"Alright baby, I'll give it too you." He says with a smirk. He pulls out his fingers, and lubes himself up, lining up with Buck's entrance. "You okay with this baby?" He asks gently. 

"Yes please... I want you." He whispers. Eddie carefully begins thrusting inside, groaning at Buck's tight heat. He really wants to go fast and hard, but not right now. Today was Buck's first time with him. Buck's face twisted, eyes crossing a moment and head dropping to the side. He whimpers, legs shaking a little. Eddie grins softly, kissing down Buck's jaw and neck, licking over his pulse point. 

Buck arches his back of the bed, hips grinding on Eddie's cock as Eddie bottoms out. Having Eddie deep inside him, feeling their bodies pressed together so perfectly like puzzle pieces. Eddie hips roll, and his hands pin Buck's wrists over his head. 

"Your so fucking tight baby. So fucking good." He growls, hips slowly picking up speed as Buck reacts positively to each hip thrust and kisses on his body. Buck whines, the strength in Eddie's hips could be felt but he wasnt using it yet. He was gentle, but firmly taking Buck. He likes the unspoken message between them, this quiet and perfect shared moment that they both needed. 

"Fast, Eddie. Please I'm going to cum." He whispers, hips moving down needily. Eddie nodded, moving his hips a bit faster, groaning and moaning deeply as Buck took him so perfectly, and felt so good. "I'm gonna cum. I'm going to-!" Buck let's out a high cry, hips jerking as he releases. 

Eddie's hips move a bit harder, pressing even deeper inside him, body shaking as he cums hard inside him. He moves his hips shakily, eyes rolling back as they ride their orgasms out together. 

"Oh fuck, baby. Your amazing.. Good job being quiet mi Amor." Eddie teases softly, pulling out and kissing his hip gently. Buck chuckles and melts into the bed with body shaking still. 

"Thank you for waiting until now.. But I think I need you again. I need you more." He whispers quietly. Eddie pulls him close and kisses him softly. 

"Wait baby. We can do it again when your not shaking like a leaf." He teases, spoon Buck to his chest. Buck nodded and places a kiss on Eddie's collar bone. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, baby."


End file.
